everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Fieldmouse
Sonia Fieldmouse is the daughter of the Field Mouse from Thumbelina. She is a Rebel on principle because her best friend, Garrett Gardenfairy, doesn't want to follow his destiny, so she wants to support him. Sonia also has a secondary destiny as a mouse in Cinderella. Sonia's roommate is Timber Wolf. Character Personality Sonia is understanding and kind. She tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, however, she is quick to anger, which can and has damaged relationships. She cares deeply for her friends and will protect them at all costs, and is not afraid to get in a scuffle with anyone. Seriously, she can be venomous when she wants to. Many would call her extroverted. As for her opinions on the Destiny Conflict, although she can empathize with the Royals, ultimately favors the Rebel cause, if not for her friend. Regarding her own destiny and no one else's, she would be a Neutral. Despite the dirty mouse stereotype (which she despises), Sonia is a neat freak. She can barely stand to enter a filthy room without cleaning up a little. This is more of a quirk than anything, and no one, including Sonia herself, takes it seriously. Appearance Sonia, in her human form, has dark skin, blue eyes, curly dark brown hair, mouse ears on the sides of her head (usually hidden under her bushy hair), and small buck teeth. She is rather tall, ironically, standing at 5'9. In her mouse form, she has brown fur, a tail, whiskers, and is very tiny. First Chapter Sonia usually wears a simple peasant outfit with a brown skirt with blue flowers and an apron, a blue torso with brown mice, and a bag shaped like a spool of thread. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest Sonia's Getting Fairest design has her in blue pajama bottoms with patterns of flowers, a slightly too long white T-shirt, slippers with mouse ears on them, and a brown robe. Her accessory is a mug with something cute written on it. Royal Beauty Pageant (Fan Line) Sonia's Royal Beauty Pageant design is her in semi-formal clothing: a blue dress with her usual flower and mice designs on it. Her accessory is a clipboard. Snowflakes and Mistletoes (Fan Line) Sonia has a candy cane necklace. WIP Interests and Hobbies Sonia loves hanging out with her friends. She thrives on social activity, and can make small-talk as well as meaningful conversation. She is rarely ever nervous. Sonia is interested in the culinary arts, and considers cooking a "relaxing activity". She does not, however, appreciate cheese jokes. Her favorite class is Cooking Class-ic, and she hopes to be a chef. Sonia was taught to sew by her mother, and it's a hobby she enjoys doing. She creates most of her own clothes, but only for practicality and is not by any means a devoted fashion designer. Fairy Tale How It Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thumbelina http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella How Sonia Fits into It Sonia was born to the previous Field Mouse as a teenager. Her father is one of the mice from Cinderella, and they met at Ever After High. Sonia's father left after they graduated, and Sonia has not met him. Relationships Family Sonia is the only child of the Field Mouse, and has an honest and open relationship with her mother. There is no dad in her life, although her biological father was one of the previous mice from Cinderella, which is why she inherited that'' destiny as well. Friends Sonia has a quite a few friends and knows a lot of people, but is closest with Garrett. She is a Rebel for him, and knows his deepest secret. They met as young children and have been close ever since. Sonia is also great friends with Mousie Forest, another mouse at Ever After High. Mousie is an introvert, and their friendship offers an interesting contrast, but an unbreakable bond. Sonia tends to make friends with introverts like Garrett and Mousie. However, she is friends with other types of people, like Stella Starlight, also from ''Thumbelina. Sonia gets along great with her roommate, Timber. Sonia does have some fieldmice like herself as friends, including Cheddar Queenmouse. Acquaintances Sonia has been introduced to Ashlynn Ella, Farrah Goodfairy, and Anteros Princely, due to the fact they all share a story. She and Anteros get along particularly well, but their relationship has not surpassed acquaintanceship quite yet. Sonia knows Nina Thumbell for similar reasons. Romance Sonia is currently seeing Damien Gothel, but they've only gone on one date so far. Sonia had secretly had a crush on Garret since kingdergarten, but doesn't tell him because she wants to keep their friendship, and he's gay anyway. By now, she's over it. Sonia has hung out alone with male students before, like Winter Snowford Enemies Sonia strongly dislikes Amara Hood for her presumptuous and selfish nature. Abilities *'Shapeshifting: '''Sonia can switch from her (mostly) human form to her mouse form. *'Hearing: 'Sonia, being a mouse, has better than average hearing. Skillset *'Rodent Communication: '''Sonia can communicate with rodents like herself in both of her forms. Portrayal Sonia would be voiced by Cristina Milizia, who voices Moanica D'Kay from Monster High. Her live-action appearance would be provided by Zendaya. Dorm Sonia's half of her dorm could be described as minimalist. All she has is a bed, nightstand, desk, and a small kitchenette. The only things she has going for decorations are some pictures and flower pots. Trivia *Her birthday is August 21, making her star sign a Leo, but on the Leo-Virgo cusp. *Her middle name is Shirley, but she never liked the name. *Sonia identifies as a demisexual. Notes *Sonia is considered by her creator to be their "main" OC. *If Sonia attended Hogwarts, she would be a Gryffindor, or better yet a Gryffinpuff. *Sonia would be perfect as Monica if someone ever decided to do a ''Friends ''AU. No, really, someone needs to do that. Category:Females Category:Thumbelina Category:Animals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mice Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cinderella Category:Commoners Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs